


Family Dynamics

by Etcetera (rococobean)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococobean/pseuds/Etcetera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments between brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corinthian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/gifts).



The first time Arjuna saw his brother, it was a sunny winter morning. At four years old, Arjuna couldn’t possibly understand the family drama surrounding him. He only knew he was fascinated. 

Karna was a quiet, skinny boy and shockingly pale. That is really what caught Arjuna’s attention. The striking contrast between Karna’s pale skin and the dark clothes he wore. Toddlers are easily distracted by such things. 

So there sat Arjuna, oblivious to the argument his parents were having, ignoring the expensive toys that surrounded him, as he stared transfixed by the older brother he’d never met. Eventually Karna shifted, and he turned his head towards his little brother and calmly met his gaze.

Karna’s eyes were pale blue, like the winter sky. Arjuna blinked and slowly lifted a curious hand in Karna’s direction. 

Karna looked startled, and for a moment it seemed he was about to move toward the small child beckoning to him. But then a voice called out to him and he turned away. The moment passed. 

Another shout and Karna left, walking away without a backward glance. 

Rejected, four-year-old Arjuna started to cry. 

~~~~~

A few years later Arjuna saw Karna again. It was a community sporting event, and Karna was grouped with the older kids to compete. Arjuna saw him in the distance and paused. 

In all honesty Arjuna barely remembered their first encounter. Karna was only a vague recollection. A pale impression accompanied by the sting of rejection. 

Arjuna lifted his chin a little in defiance, even though Karna was yards away and not even looking at him. Even though they weren’t in the same age group. Even though, the wouldn’t be competing that day. None of that mattered.

Arjuna would show him. Somehow. Definitely. He would show him how good he was. 

~~~~~

It was several more years before they saw each other again. This time in school. Karna was a senior, and it was Arjuna’s first year. He walked into the front office, and there stood his older brother, lanky and pale with unkempt hair. 

By now Arjuna was old enough to understand some things. Things that went over his head when he was a child. Like the fact that Karna was generally considered and embarrassment to the family and, in more recent years, a delinquent. 

In spite of this and in spite of himself Arjuna found himself transfixed again. But only for a second. Then he shook himself out of his daze, annoyed. He wasn’t a baby any more. There was nothing here to be fascinated by. 

He stood, poised and quiet as he waited for his turn to talk to office assistant. He didn’t look at Karna and he told himself that he was ignoring him, no matter how aware he was of his brother’s presence a few feet away. 

Minutes later Karna was handed some papers by one of the faculty and turned to go. That’s when he saw Arjuna waiting by the door. He paused. 

“Arjuna, isn’t it?”

Arjuna hated the way his heart skipped a beat when Karna said his name. He shifted his gaze from the wall he’d be studiously staring at, to his brother’s face. 

“That’s right,” he answered, willing himself not to betray the thrill he felt. He shouldn’t feel this excited by something so mundane. He wanted to be cool and aloof. To be as untouchable to Karna as Karna had always seemed to him.

“You’re taller now,” Karna observed. 

“Well…yes…” 

It came out more awkwardly than Arjuna had wanted. Kara’s statement had thrown him off. It wasn’t what he was expecting. And honestly what kind of thing was that to say? Of course he was taller now. He wasn’t a child any more, he was going to be fifteen soon. 

“That’s good,” Karna acknowledged before Arjuna could say anything else. 

He grit his teeth in frustration. How could Karna make these asinine observations and still sound so cool and above it all? What kind of person was he?

Arjuna opened his mouth to say something. Something cutting, sure to put Karna in his place. But at that moment the bell rang. 

“Ah. I’m late again,” Karna said impassively, “Goodbye, Arjuna.”

And with that he turned to leave. Again, without a backward glance. 

Arjuna felt that familiar sting of rejection, just as he had when he was four years old. 

This time, to his credit, he didn’t cry.


End file.
